mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Operation Family Secrets
Operation Family Secrets was an FBI investigation of mob related crimes in Chicago. The FBI called it one of the most successful investigations of organized crime that it had ever conducted. The investigation and trial was accurately dubbed "Family Secrets" because of the betrayal from within the Calabrese family. The son, Frank Calabrese, Jr., and brother, Nick Calabrese, of a Chicago Outfit mob hitman, Frank Calabrese, Sr., provided testimony that was instrumental to the success of Operation Family Secrets. The investigation led to indictments of 14 defendants who were affiliated with the Chicago Outfit, which has been one of the most prolific organized crime enterprises in the US.2 The most heinous of their crimes investigated were 18 murders and one attempted murder between 1970 and 1986. All of the murders and the other crimes being charged to the defendants were allegedly committed to further the Outfit's illegal activities such as loansharking, bookmaking, and protecting the enterprise from law enforcement. Operation Family Secrets was a milestone in the FBI's battle against organized crime in Chicago. It is said to have had a significant effect on the operations of the Chicago Outfit. However, it did not end the Outfit's reign in Chicago. Investigation Frank Jr.'s letter to FBI The investigation began on July 27, 1998 when Frank Calabrese, Jr., wrote a letter to the FBI saying he wanted help to put his father in jail. The letter was sent without warning from the federal corectional facility in Milan, Michigan, where both Frank Jr. and Frank Sr. had been incarcerated since 1995, when four members of the Calabrese family had been sentenced for collecting "juice loans" and racketeering an auto repair business. In the letter, Frank Jr. requested a face-to-face meeting in which he planned to give the FBI information about his father's crimes, business of the Chicago Outfit street crews and the murder of John Fecorotta: "This is no game. I feel I have to help keep this sick man locked up forever." He and his father had had rough patches in their relationship over the years. He had stolen hundreds of thousands of dollars in cash from his father, which he blew away on a cocaine addiction and bad business decisions. Afterward, his father allegedly forced a gun to his son's head and threatened to kill him. That and many other instances of Frank Sr.'s abuse and poor fathering of his sons contributed to Frank Jr.'s desire to help the FBI bring him down. He volunteered to record conversations that he had with his father while they were imprisoned. He wore a pair of headphones around his neck fit by the FBI with a hidden microphone to record conversation between the father and son. It was not difficult for him to direct his conversations in the prison courtyard and recreational facilities with his father toward information that would benefit the FBI's quickly assembling investigation. Frank Sr. would brag to his son about past criminal activities. Nick's co-operation with federal agents Federal agents Michael Maseth, Tom Bourgeois, and Michael Hartnett were assigned to the investigation. They began to put together pieces of information on the Fecarotta murder. Frank Sr. had spoken nervously to his son about a pair of gloves mistakenly left on the scene of the Fecorotta murder by his brother, Nick Calabrese. Frank Sr. knew that the gloves were enough evidence to convict Nick for murder and feared that Nick would turn on the Outfit to receive a lighter sentencing. The FBI took then reopened the unsolved Fecarotta case. Agents Bourgeois and Hartnett went to visit Nick, whom they had put in jail a few years earlier, to pursue him as the suspect in the Fecarotta murder case. When the investigation team had a sample of DNA taken from Nick, his guilt became apparent. With his DNA matching that of the gloves used in the Fecarotta murder, Nick knew that he was going down and was willing to betray the criminal organization that he belonged to with his brother. Nick co-operated with the FBI for months by giving depositions about the murders that he witnessed, took part in, and was told about. He also gave the government key information about how the Chicago Outfit operated. Trial The FBI, in April 2005, turned in a 43-page indictment that was created by the "Family Secrets" investigation. "Family Secrets" was unprecedented for naming the entire Chicago Outfit as a criminal enterprise. Assistant US Attorneys Mitchell Mars, John Scully, and T. Markus Funk would represent the United States in the case. After more than two years, the trial began in June 2007. Judge James Zagel heard the case. The evidence was presented between June 28, 2007 and August 8, 2007. The trial included testimony from more than 125 witnesses and over 200 pieces of evidence. For Calabrese, Sr., James Marcello, Joseph “The Clown” Lombardo, Paul “The Indian” Schiro, and Anthony “Twan” Doyle, who were the five main defendants, the trial ended on August 30. All five men were found guilty on all counts for conspiracy and criminal acts of racketeering. Of the other nine defendants, six pleaded guilty, two died before trial (Frank Saladino and Michael Ricci), and one (Frank "The German" Schweihs sic) was too ill to stand trial. Calabrese, Sr., was represented by Joe "the Shark" Lopez, who had been involved in many organized crime trials. Sentencing Joey "the Clown" Lombardo, 80; Frank Calabrese, Sr., 71; and James Marcello, 66, were all sentenced to the maximum penalty of life in prison for their convictions, which included murder. After admitting his contribution in 14 murders, Nick Calabrese was sentenced to only 12 years in prison because of unprecedented co-operation. Anthony Doyle, 64, and Paul Schiro, 71, were the only defendants who were not convicted of murder.